Limping Luke
by The lon3ly rav3n
Summary: Luke's lucky day.


Disclaimer: I'm just having fun.

Limping Luke was going about his day as usual, he was hacking into the body of the skag he killed earlier for dinner, he'd been going at the meet ever since, enjoying the little drops of blood that would land on his body, even through the mask he wore he could smell the blood, almost tasting its metallic sweetness. He was overcome by memories of his life, the many times he'd bitten into the flesh of the living, enjoying the taste of fresh blood while his victim's screams were like music to his ears.

In the gang he grew up with, eating other people was the normal thing to do when skag or rakk were scarce, he learned early on to hide until he could smell someone else being cooked. He'd almost got eaten himself, a long time ago, when he was still small and weak, that's how he got his limp, a psycho bit off a huge, at that time, chunk of meat off his leg, he managed to run away and never returned to the camp. Almost died, his only luck were the piles of bones the skag vomited and dried in the sun, he'd found everything he needed in them. His leg healed, the gauge in his leg was deep and painful and it left him with a limp he never managed to correct.

After a long time he joined another gang, this one was different, there were only a few psychos and brutes, all men. They plundered other camps around their own and killed off anyone they found. That was all good but he found himself missing the taste of human flesh and the screams that came with the realization that you would be eaten. He never killed and ate someone until long after he escaped the same fate. He was starved half to death when he found a shack in the middle of nowhere inhabited by a couple of psychos like himself, they were small and thin even by psycho standards, probably why they were alone in the middle of nowhere, they would never survive long in a gang. He stalked around, hid behind some rocks and waited until he was sure he could take both out without endangering himself too much.

He saw them relax, drinking from tinted bottles outside their little home. He sprung form his hiding place and threw his buzzaxe at the man facing him; the axe imbedded itself deeply into his forehead with a noise that made Limpy laugh hysterically, he saw the other turn around and reach for a handgun he had in a holster strapped to his leg. Luke ran at him and before his victim could do anything but scream he was on top of him biting into his neck. Luke never felt so alive before, the gush of human blood into his mouth was so delicious and satisfying his head was spinning. He ate his full that day, and the next, and the day after that and he was happy, alone, eating the people he killed.

He was brought out of his reverie by an explosion outside, he looked down at his dinner, it looked like bloody minced meet by now, he grumbled at the mess, grabbed his axe and got outside, nothing cheered him up like killing somebody.

Outside he was met with a scene of chaos; psychos were running towards the front gate with axes high over their heads screaming obscenities. Brutes were already there firing on whoever dared attack them.

He joined the psychos and ran to the gate that was now opened, five people ran into camp and quickly ducked into cover, Luke chose his next victim, a young woman, her hair the color of blood, he liked that. As he ran to the shack she hid herself behind he entertained ideas of what he would first do to her. She looked small, he only got a glimpse of her but he knew he could easily overpower her. Oh, tonight would be a long and fulfilling night. He just had to take her into his shack without any other seeing him do so, not an easy task even if he was very good at sneaking around.

Luke got to the shack and tip toed around the building, no one stayed in there and that gave him the opportunity to some privacy, he stifled the laugh that threatened to shatter his advantage over his unsuspecting victim. As he thought she would, the girl started shooting at his gang brothers from the other side. He moved faster and jumped on her from behind, she yelped and dropped her smg. Luke, with a giant grin behind his mask, pushed her face into the dirt and stripped her of her shield mod, grenade and anything else she had that could give her an advantage over him. She began making a lot of noise and he turned her around and punched her in the mouth as hard as he could, it stopped the yells but didn't knock her unconscious as he wanted to.

She just stilled and looked at him, not with fearful but calculating eyes, this confused him, she should at least be crying.

Gaige was frozen, this dick punched the fuck out of her but her real problem was the dirty but very sharp looking buzzaxe he held.

He put his buzzaxe over her throat, the blade was just caressing one of her cheeks, and looked at her, really looked at her. This was his lucky day it seemed, she was beautiful, like one of those girls in his nudie magazines, but younger. He wanted to fuck her and eat her at the same time, he probably would, at that thought he couldn't stop the laugh that bubbled in his throat.

She knew she was in deep shit, there was a lot of noise in camp and she was afraid that even if she screamed again her friends wouldn't be quick enough to save her.

Her right hand was trapped under one of his knees and just when she wanted to pry it out he put the axe at her throat. Again she stilled.

He was staring at her and his psychotic laugh filled her ears. _'FUCK!' _she thought.

Luke pulled his mask and set it on top of his head, the girl sits still and quiet, not quite afraid of him…yet, he thought while his grin grew.

The creep took his mask off and Gaige was struck with an odor worse than she thought could ever come with someone's breath. Fucker kept grinning wider by the second, Gaige was getting tired of all the creepy staring for one day. This had to end. She wiggled a little, trying to get enough room to try and push him off of her or at least free her arm so she could activate deathtrap but all she got was an open mouth groan from the psycho and she held her breath in hopes to not explosively puke her breakfast.

After the nausea passed she noticed a hardness pressing in between her thighs, he was straddling them just above her knees and was bending low to keep her pinned, she rolled her eyes, all everyone on Pandora was ever thinking about was looting and fucking, _'God I miss Eden 5' _she thought with a huff of breath.

The psycho started grinding himself on her, she was completely and utterly disgusted by the action, not that he cared. He started making noises that made her skin crawl. 'Oh hell no!' She was screaming in her mind while trying to figure out a way of getting out of this situation as quickly as possible.

The psychos was getting more animated and soon he was thrusting his hips in earnest, she felt him at her core, the layers of clothing separating them kept him from penetrating her but she feared the worst and was starting to panic.

"Get the fuck offa' me you creep!" she screamed.

He didn't pay her any mind and kept thrusting, his breath washing over her and making her head spin. Gaige kept wiggling and trying to get him to stop his actions. He seemed to enjoy it even more and became erratic, groaning loudly close to her face. Just as she thought she was about to start crying he shuddered on top of her and after a few more thrusts he stopped completely. He slumped a little and made the mistake of moving his blade from her throat.

Gaige was furious. She head butted him as hard as she could, felt the crunch of his nose and the warmth of blood on her face. The psycho screeched loudly and recoiled from her and Gaige had enough time to deploy Deathtrap before he leaped back on her.

She realized he was trying to bite her face as she barely kept him at a safe enough distance when Deathtrap cut him into three separate pieces right on top of her and she was covered in blood and guts. This time the smell got to her and she barely had enough time to turn her head as she vomited everything her stomach held.

That's how Sal found her, still heaving on all fours, completely covered in blood and gore.

"Jesus y su madre, Gaige! What the fuck happened?" he asked as he got to her and started checking her for wounds.

"I don't wanna talk about it." She managed between gasps.

Deathtrap sill hovering close by ready to protect her if needed.


End file.
